videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Stars: Super Toon Smash 3
Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 3 is a fighting game that is released for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Xbox Series X, Stadia and Steam and it is released as the sequel of Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 2. Release December 3, 2019. Story TBA Characters All Characters now have 9 costumes, Some of which are palette swaps, including their negative colour swap from the first game, and most of which are alternate costumes. Veterans * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Marquessa * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Danny Phantom * Tak * Zim * Po * Jenny XJ9 * Zim * Aang * Arnold Shortman * Mickey Mouse * Aladdin * Simba * Mulan * Maleficent * Hercules * Tinker Bell * Peter Pan * Stitch * Mr. Incredible * Jack Sparrow * Rapunzel * Wreck-It Ralph * Woody * Merida * Sulley * Ben Tennyson * Vilgax * Billy and Mandy * Grim * Chowder and Kimchi * Blossom * Dexter * Mac and Bloo * Flapjack * Numbuh 1 * Samurai Jack * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Blythe Baxter (with Zoe Trent) * Optimus Prime * Barbie * Max Steel * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Polly Pocket * Dan Vs. * Azula * Beautiful Gorgeous * Bessie Higgenbottom * Black Cuervo * Bloom * Brad Carbunkle * CatDog * Cindy Vortex * Dark Laser * Denzel Crocker * Dib * Dr. Blowhole * Dudley Puppy * Ember McLain * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Foop * Frida Suarez * GiR * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle * Helga Pataki * Tak and Mimi * Katara * Kitty Katswell * Korra * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason * Lok * Mark Chang * Mr. Krabs * Nicolai Technus * Puma Loco * Ren & Stimpy * Sam Manson * Sandy Cheeks * Sheen Estevez * Skrawl * Skulker * Snap * Sokka * Squidward Tentacles * Suki * Toph Bei Fong * Traloc * Verminious Snaptrap * Vexus * Vicky * Vlad Plasmius * White Pantera * Zuko * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Django of the Dead * Gaz * Reptar * The Chameleon * The Flying Dutchman * Mr. Horse * Tommy Pickles * Tarzan * Jack Skellington * Cinderella * Buzz Lightyear * Hades * Perry the Platypus * Taran * Kim Possible * Scar * Robin Hood * Wall-E* * Jose Carioca * Carl & Russell * Milo James Thatch * Scrooge McDuck * Dipper and Mabel * Mowgli * Kuzco * Captain Hook * Mike Wazowski * Alice * Phineas and Ferb * Captain K'Nuckles * Bubbles * Monkey * Mojo Jojo * Father * Captain Planet * Blossom * Young Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin* * Hoss Delgado * Scotsman * Him* * Johnny Bravo* * Tolietnator * Aku * Applejack * Rarity * Fluttershy * Whittany and Brittany Biskits * Bumblebee * Megatron * Wheeljack * Agent J * Agent K * Atomic Betty * Lagoona Blue * Cleo de Nile * Ken * Skipper * Polly Pocket* * Strawberry Shortcake* * Speed Racer (Speed Racer X) * He-Man * Sanjay and Craig * Buhdeuce and SwaySway * Stella * Anna * Elsa * Hiro Harmada * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Captain America * Hulk * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Thor * Wolverine * Yoda * Darth Vader * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Dr. Doom * Venom * Magneto * Green Goblin * Devil Hulk * Ed, Edd and Eddy * Finn and Jake * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Raven Queen * Apple White * Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle * Martin J. Moody * David Jesse Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Pete * Dennis * Angelica Pickles * Eliza Thornberry * Otis * King Goobot * Mr. X * Major Glory * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Babboon * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Robot Jones * Hector Con Carne * Lazlo * Ami & Yumi * Juniper Lee * Robin * Starfire * Adam and Jake * Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force form) * TOM * Robotboy * Scooby-Doo * Davy Jones * Baloo * Timon and Pumbaa * Jake Long * Mordecai * Rigby * Jessie * Zurg * Wilbur Robinson * Doug Funnie * Flora * Icy * Doodle Bob * Harvey Beaks * Lincoln Loud * Princess Bubblegum * Penny * Uncle Grandpa * Steven Universe * Clarence * Flynn Rider * Wander * Star Butterfly * Kion * Captain Jake * Judy Hopps * Mrs. Incredible * Rallen * Jeena * Moanica D'Kay * New Draculaura * Clover * Sam * Alex * Britney * Mandy * Starlight Glimmer * Abbey Bominable * Felicity Fox and Flick * Bunsen * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Mal * Evie * Ronnie Anne Santiago * K.O. * Bill Cipher Newcomers * Queen Audrey * Celia Facilier * Uma * Harry Hooks * Bo Peep (with Giggle McDimples) * Kid Danger * Felicity (RBUK) * Alvin (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) * Vanellope von Schweetz * Mao Mao * Batgirl (DCSHG) * Wonder Woman (DCSHG) * Supergirl (DCSHG) * Bumblebee (DCSHG) * Jessica Cruz (DCSHG) * Zatanna (DCSHG) * Tiger Claw * Luan Loud * Dark Bloom (Echo Fighter) * Bunny & Ducky * Milo Murphy * Olaf * Chloe Carmichael * Cricket and Tilly * Bliss * Homer Simpson * Apple & Onion * Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior (Echo Fighter) * JoJo Siwa (with BowBow) * Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) * Lampo (44 Cats) * Officer Duke Detain * Arc (Knight Squad) * Phoebe (The Thundermans) * Lila Sawyer (Echo Fighter) * Patter Peacock and Flap * Bree Bunny and Twist * Sage Skunk and Caper * Danessa Deer * Polly Pocket * Shani * Lila * Jessicake * Peppa-Mint * Scarleta Geatu Third-Party * Megaman * Pac-Man * Wonder Woman * Agumon * Shrek * Harley Quinn * Sonic the Hedgehog * Pikachu (Nintendo Switch only) * Jigglypuff (Nintendo Switch only) * Lucario (Nintendo Switch only) * Pichu (Nintendo Switch only) * Mewtwo (Nintendo Switch only) * Ash Ketchum (Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard) (Nintendo Switch only) * Greninja (Nintendo Switch only) * Incineroar (Nintendo Switch only) * Decidueye (Nintendo Switch only) * Mario (Nintendo Switch only) * Kirby (Nintendo Switch only) * Crash Bandicoot (PlayStation 4 & PlayStation 5 only) * Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 4 & PlayStation 5 only) * Banjo & Kazooie (Xbox One & Xbox Series X only) * Master Chief (Xbox One & Xbox Series X only) * Cloud Strife (Stadia only) * Sora (Stadia only) Others * Mii (Nintendo Switch only) * Avatar (Xbox One & Project Scarlett only) Challenger Pack (DLC) * Valeria Olivas * Ian Lightfoot * Luz * Tiggy (with Gweeseek) * Wolverine * Anne & Sprig * Pinky Malinky * Norbert & Dagget Assist Characters Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 3/Assist Characters Stages Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 3/Stages Bosses Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 3/Bosses * Master TV Remote (Final Boss) * Brightness & Darkness (True Final Boss) Story Mode: World of Light Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 3/Story Mode: World of Light Trophies/Achievements Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 3/Trophies Spirits Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 3/Spirits Items Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 3/Items Video Clips Cartoon All-Stars Super Smash Toon 3/Video Clips Quotes TBA Cast TBA Gallery File:Cartoon_All-Stars_Super_Toon_Smash_3_Switch.png File:Cartoon_All-Stars_Super_Toon_Smash_3_PlayStation_4.png File:Cartoon_All_Stars_Super_Toon_Smash_3_Xbox_One.png Category:Cartoon Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS5 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Project Scarlett Games Category:Stadia Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Mac Games Category:Sequels Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Xbox Series X Games